Espionaje
by cristal12997
Summary: Después de una muy ruidosa y divertida fiesta. Len sintió que el sofocante calor el cual invadía su habitación no lo dejaba dormir. Pensó en como quitarse ese horrible ardor de encima, hasta que el tuvo una idea en como podría refrescarse. Pero lo que el no esperaba era en ver algo que no hizo mas que despertar y hacer real sus mas profundos y oscuros sueños.


**Hola a todos, primero que nada, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS, espero que este 2015 les sea muy prospero. **

**Segundo, este one-shot esta basado en PartyxParty y tanto este one-shot como el de Discusión están dedicados a mi amiga Citlalli (olvide mencionar que el one-shot de Discusión esta dedicado a ella) el de Discusión por su cumpleaños y este por lo navidad, aunque este one-shot se retraso un poco, pero de todas formas espero que disfruten de este one-shot, el cual tengo que poner una ADVERTENCIA: contiene lenguaje vulgar, lime, lemon y ligera violencia.**

**y para aclarar quien es quien en caso de que se confundan.**

**Rin Kagamine: Juglar**

**Len Kagamine: Pistolero**

**Miku Hatsune: Novata/ Rey Demonio**

**Meiko Sakine: Barman**

**Kaito Shion: Comerciante**

**Luka Megurine: Bailarina**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Calor<p>

Eso era lo único que se podía sentir tanto a fuera como dentro de un gran castillo que se podía ver desde kilómetros y era cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche.

Dentro de ese fortín se encontraba un chico de entre quince años con una marca amarillo pálido en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, cabello amarillo-dorado y ojos azul-celeste y tez pálida, y él estaba únicamente vestido con su bóxer amarillo opaco mientras estaba acostado en su cama y casi todo su cuerpo sudaba.

Ese chico se llama Len Kagamine que estaba inútilmente tratando de dormir, pero por la temperatura terriblemente alta que había le resultaba imposible cerrar los ojos. El miro a la ventana abierta de su habitación que la había dejado abierta antes de acostarse para intentar refrescarse con las ventiscas que le podría dar el exterior.

Pero para su disgusto no hubo ninguna ventisca que podría al menos refrescarlo un poco.

Dejo salir un suspiro irritado cuando uso su mano izquierda para quitarse el sudor y el cabello de su frente que estaban pegados a su piel debido al sudor.

Cuando miro el cielo por su ventana no pudo ver ninguna nube en el cielo. Dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración.

– Una lluvia me vendría muy bien ahora

Dijo con una cara de pocos amigos mientras se sentaba en su cama y se ponía sus botas.

– Ah~ mierda está caliente esta habitación – dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse sus botas y se levantaba para disponerse a salir de la habitación – creo que un baño me vendría muy bien para este tipo de clima

Cuando empezó a caminar por los grandes y algo tétricos pasillos del alcázar, recordó que solo tenía su bóxer y sus botas puestas, pero le restó importancia al recordar que todos los monstruos y también sus compañeros de equipo estaban desmayados por la gran cantidad de cerveza que habían ingerido en la gran fiesta que habían tenido hace horas.

Mientras buscaba por la ciudadela en donde podría estar el baño, de inmediato descarto la idea ya que no quería usar un baño en el que los fantasmas y monstruos podrían entrar con libertad mientras él se estaba duchando. Pero recordó a Rin decir que antes de entrar al alcazaba ella pudo distinguir y señalo algo lejos una laguna. Al recordar eso se dirigió a la salida de la fortaleza y en busca de esa laguna en la que él podría bañarse sin ser sorprendido por los que estaban dentro del castillo.

Cuando vio unas gigantes puertas dobles supo que esa era la salida del alcázar. Cuando pudo abrir un poco las puertas, el salió al exterior y sentirse un poco más fresco el clima dejando salir un suspiro mientras estiraba los brazos. Cuando dejo de estirarse él se dirigió hacia donde la rubia había señalado en donde había visto esa laguna.

En el camino recordó como poco a poco tanto el cómo Rin rápidamente habían formado un equipo, aunque la mayor parte fue gracias novata Miku Hatsune ya que ella tuvo la idea de ir al bar Niconico PUB en donde el junto con Miku y Rin se habían hecho amigos de unas tres personas que estaban en ese bar.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el método que utilizo para hacerse amigo del comerciante fue algo brusco a comparación con el de Miku y el de Rin. Tan solo cruzo su mirada con el del comerciante llamado Kaito Shion y eso basto para que armaran una disputa de puño a puño, y no ayudo mucho en que la gente que estaba en el bar los alentara a seguir peleando.

Cuando escucho a la bailarina de cabellos rosados llamada Luka Megurine hablar con la barman Meiko Sakine diciendo que el grupo en el que estaban era algo peculiar, y tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella. Hasta el mismo diría que en el equipo en el que estaba integrado era un poco diferente que el resto de los grupos que el había visto desde que había empezado su viaje con Rin hace varios años atrás.

Tuvo que admitir que el viaje en busca de la mejor fiesta de todas tuvo sus momentos humorísticos, en como vio al comerciante sostener una bandera que tenía "Lucha" con pintura roja y ver a la barman tomando una bebida mientras que la principiante luchaba con varios demonios, pero también sus peligros, y uno de ellos fue en el que Rin había sido envuelta en telaraña y junto a ella había una gran araña azul con ojos rojos y una calavera en la parte superior de su tórax, y en lugar de pedir ayuda, ella cantaba como si nada.

Eso casi le dio un ataque al ver los gigantes colmillos de esa araña demasiado cerca de Rin, francamente no sabía en que estaba pensando ella. Pero recordó, que después de rescatarla le dijo que vio a la araña algo "solita" y quiso animarla así que se enredo intencionalmente con la telaraña y le canto su mejor canción.

Dejo salir un suspiro cansado mientras seguía caminando por el pasto hacia esa laguna y repasaba los eventos ocurridos.

Recordó cuando habían entrado a una celda y carca de salir de ese lugar se habían encontraron con dos cofres. Cuando el, Rin y Meiko habían abierto el cofre izquierdo se encontraron mucho oro dentro de él. Pero cuando dieron la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que el peli-azul faltaba, ya que el cofre que había dicho que tendría dinero dentro de él no lo había abierto.

Cuando se habían acercado dentro de él escucharon varios gemidos, como si alguien estuviera tratando de pedir ayuda, al principio pensó que Kaito se había encerrado a sí mismo, pero descarto esa idea cuando el cofre se empezó a mover y se dirigió hacia ellos con tal de engullírselos. Pero antes de que tratara de hacerlo la castaña le dio una patada muy dura haciendo que el monstruo chocara con la pared liberara al comerciante (algo aturdido por el impacto) en el proceso.

Cuando habían escuchado en donde sería la fiesta se aventuraron a ese lugar sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque sabían que eso significaba que sería el final de su aventura. Cuando ellos se dirigían a ese lugar habían escuchado que ese lugar en donde sería le "Mejor Fiesta" eran en el castillo del Rey Demonio.

Según habían escuchado, esa ciudadela era conocida por tener incontables mazmorras muy peligrosas e incontables creaturas y monstruos de distinto tamaño o forma que haría que cualquiera que los viera caería en el pánico con tan solo darles una pequeña mirada. Solo aquellos que tuvieran la suficiente valentía de adentrarse al castillo y ver al Rey Demonio sin sentir pavor al verlo, seria respetado por muchos.

Cuando se adentraron a la fortaleza, lo primero con lo que se toparon fueron con fantasmas, esqueletos encapuchados y demonios con forma de pollo con cuernos. Aun pudo sentir el rostro de un demonio en su puño cuando lo golpeo y uso también su pistola y su bazuca para derribarlos e infringirle mucho daño. Rio un poco cuando también recordó ver a Rin golpear a un esqueleto encapuchado con su pie y otro con su guitarra en el rostro. Aunque sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal cuando recordó la cara sombría que Meiko le dio a uno de los monstruos.

Aunque, cuando se disponía a avanzar hacia adelante, tuvo que regresar a auxiliar a Rin ya que le quitaron su guitarra y la estaban aventando de un lado a otro mientras que esta saltaba en un intento de recuperarla, pero esos fantasmas y esqueletos eran más altos y rápidos que ella.

Cuando ellos dos lograron reunirse con Meiko, Luka y Kaito, pudo ver que la habitación apenas tenía iluminación y también observo y escucho que el peli-azul estaba gruñéndole a la bailarina algo como "¿Cómo pudiste tirarme al vacío?", "¿Qué acaso no te importo matarme?" Y "¿Tengo suerte de aun estar vivo?" entre otros, mientras que la peli-rosa lo ignoraba.

Le resulto algo divertido escuchar esa conversación, pero de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que Miku no estaba con ellos y antes de que pudiera decir nada escucharon una voz muy familiar, y al dirigir la mirada hacia donde se había escuchado esa voz, se encendieron muchas linternas y vieron a Miku vestida con ropas rojas y negras pero lo que más sorprendió a todos era en que tenía cuernos en su cabeza y junto a ella estaba uno de los demonios con forma de pollo y cuernos que habían golpeado y un letrero sobre ella.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar ella hizo aparecer un gran banquete. Cuando volvieron en sí, ellos celebraron junto con los otros demonios que ellos habían golpeado.

Nunca vio venir que la novata fuera el Rey Demonio, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo en que la fiesta que tuvieron hace horas fue la mejor que había tenido, y también le resulto divertido ver al peli-azul asustado por el demonio con forma de pollo y también ver a Meiko ponerle su sombrero. Aunque le resulto algo molesto en como la peli-rosa miraba a Rin mientras esta tocaba su instrumento y también esos fantasmas que le pareció ver un leve sonroso en ellos, junto con esos demonios en forma de circulo con orejas, y pudo ver con claridad como uno de esos pequeños y circulares demonios tenia corazones en sus ojos.

Dejo salir un suspiro de satisfecho mientras pensó en la fiesta, nunca se había divertido tanto, y también en la amabilidad de que Miku los dejo pasar una noche en su castillo, aunque internamente se preguntaba si al día siguiente se tendrían que dividir ya que la aventura que tuvieron juntos termino.

Cuando dejo de pensar en eso, pudo ver a lo lejos la laguna que le había mencionado Rin. Sonrió al pensar de que por fin podría deshacerse del sudor que cubre su cuerpo y enfriarse con el agua. Pero cuando ya le faltaban algunos metros.

_Splash _

Escucho el sonido de que algo o alguien entraba al agua. Él se acercó y se escondió detrás de un árbol y unos arbustos y rezando con que no fuera ningún demonio ya que eso arruinaría su oportunidad de refrescarse.

Pero cuando miro a la laguna pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia igual a la suya.

En el agua, vio a Rin completamente desnuda mientras se frotaba con sus manos mojadas sus brazos.

El ciertamente no esperaba un espectáculo de media noche a la intemperie. El creía que ella estaba dormida, pero recordó que ella casi no había ingerido mucho alcohol como los demás. Y supuso que a lo mejor ella también le afecto el calor dentro del castillo.

Miro con detenimiento como ella pasaba de frotarse los brazos para llegar a cierto par de bultos y apretarlos un poco, que no hicieron más que hacerlo suspirar profundamente y aumentaba su rubor en sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz y tragaba en seco. Pero para su alegría como decepción, vio a Rin acercarse hacia la orilla de la laguna y pudo ver que ella se sentó cerca de unas grandes rocas y cerca de estas estaba su ropa y su guitarra.

– Al fin – dijo mientras trataba de quitarse su rubor y ponía su mano derecha en su rostro caliente – ahora que se va, podre refrescarme

Pero sus palabras murieron cuando vio que Rin uso su mano izquierda para tocar su pecho del mismo lado y la mano derecha se dirigía a su clítoris haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen y el rubor que se había ido volviera en un tono más oscuro.

– _*¿Qué coños está haciendo?* _– pensó desconcertado, para después sentir como si alguien le hubiese golpeado la nuca – *_bueno, duh… ella se está tocando morón ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?*_ – se dijo e insulto a si mismo mientras continuaba mirando.

Lo que estaba viendo no ayudaba para nada en su "calor" ya que sintió que su temperatura corporal aumentaba y su cuerpo empezaba a sudar más que antes. Al ver como Rin se tocaba a si misma y gemía levemente hizo que no solo su calor aumentara sino también los latidos de su corazón que podría jurar escuchar sus propios latidos, pero eso no era todo, también sintió una creciente "tienda de campaña" en sus bóxer que pedía "atención especial".

Pero el pedir se volvió una llamada de emergencia ya que hubo una brisa fresca haciendo que Rin se estremezca y haga que los rosados pezones de sus pechos se endurecieran y viendo un rubor en las mejillas de la rubia. Inconscientemente quiso acercarse un poco más para poder ver mejor a Rin pero...

_Crack_

– _*Mierda*_ – pensó mientras miraba la rama que piso por accidente. De inmediato se agacho y oculto entre los arbustos que estaban cerca de él, y justo a tiempo ya que cuando miro con cautela entre los arbustos miro a Rin que se cubrió los pechos y miro a los lados mientras metía de la cintura para abajo al agua para evitar que vieran su vagina expuesta – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! – se repetía mentalmente en su cabeza mientras con una de sus manos cubría su boca para no dejar salir esas palabras dentro de su cabeza.

– Eso dio miedo – dijo la rubia mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio y le daba (sin saberlo) la espalda a Len – gracias a dios que no era nada

Dejo libre su boca y dejo salir un suspiro de consuelo.

– Gracias a dios que no me vio – se dijo a si mismo con una voz suave, para después tener un rostro triste junto con su rubor – pero ahora no puedo verla correctamente – miro a los lados – necesito otro escondite – con cuidado de ser descubierto se dirigió hacia donde estaban las grandes rocas que estaban cerca de la ropa de la rubia y miro entre los arbustos que estaban entre las rocas – ella se está tocando de nuevo – pero esta vez vio a Rin moviendo sus labios un poco y podría haber jurado que escucho algo – ¿Uh? Esta susurrando algo – acomodo su mano en una de sus orejas mientras intentaba escuchar mejor.

–… Ah… L-Len

– ¡¿…?! – Len sintió que el alma se le salía cuando escucho que dijo su nombre y le costó mucho en no gritar de pánico – _*¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí?* _– pensó con temor – _*no puede saberlo… ¿O sí?*_ –se estremeció un poco – _*no puede saber que yo la he estado viendo… o* _– su cara completa se tornó roja – _*¿Ella estaba pensando en mi mientras se tocaba a si misma?*_ – pensó mientras la seguía mirando y ver que le dio nuevamente la espalda sin saberlo.

Se quedó callado por un momento mientras meditaba algo importante en su cabeza para después apretar los puños.

– _*Ah, a la mierda voy estar haciendo daño de cualquier manera… seguiré adelante y veré que pasa*_ – pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quitaba sus botas – _*bien… aquí voy* – _con sigilo él se metió en el agua mientras que Rin aún seguía de espaldas y sostenía entre sus manos un poco de agua y la salpicaba en su rostro.

Él sabía que en el momento en que tomo su decisión no había marcha atrás. Si lo que estaba por hacer se le salía de las manos, los riesgos de perder la confianza y amistad de Rin estaría por encima de las nubes, y también se arriesgaba en ser atacado por parte de Miku ya que al parecer ella hizo una buena amistad con la peli-turquesa y también estaba la posibilidad de que los demonios y los fantasmas le ataquen por órdenes de ella era muy alto.

Tomo una silenciosa bocanada de aire y puso un rostro de determinación junto con su sonrojo y tomo firmemente a Rin con sus dos brazos con la intención de no dejarla ir. No se sorprendió que en el momento en que la atrapo entre sus brazos ella se resistiera, y agradecía internamente en que la laguna en la que en donde estaban estaba apartada del castillo de Miku. Lo que menos querría ahora seria los soldados de la peli-turquesa pisándole los talones.

Rin no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, hace un momento ella estaba bañándose con la intención de quitarse el terrible calor de encima. Pero no se esperaba a que un desconocido se acercara silenciosamente a sus espaldas y la atrapara con sus brazos. Primero sintió mucho miedo en cuanto le vino el pensamiento a la mente de que sería brutalmente violada por un desconocido. Pero descarto ese pensamiento cuando reconoció la textura y la calidez de los brazos que la tenían prisionera.

– Esto…

Ella se ruborizo mucho cuando sintió que una mano atrapo su pecho izquierdo y la otra acariciaba con los dedos sus labios vaginales. Ella miro por encima de su hombro derecho y vio a su compañero rubio.

– L-Len

Se asustó un poco cuando vio el deseo y la gula escrita en toda su cara haciendo que se sienta incomoda. Pero fue olvidada esa sensación cuando Len estrujo un poco más fuerte su pecho haciendo inminentemente que se le saliera un gemido de su boca y cerrara sus ojos no queriendo ver el rostro del rubio cuando salió ese sonido de su boca.

– _*Mierda… olvide quitarme mi ropa*_ – pensó al recordar que no se había quitado su bóxer y que ahora estaba mojado haciendo que se pegue a su piel. El gruño un poco cuando los glúteos de la rubia se frotaban contra su dura entrepierna. El acerco con lentitud sus labios a la oreja de la juglar y le susurro suavemente – te deseo… – el froto un poco más áspero su entrada – y sé que tú también me deseas

– Len ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Suspiro mientras intentaba detener que sus manos la siguieran tocando, pero era inútil – ¿Q-que te hace… p-pensar que…? – se detuvo a media frase y dejo de prescindir cuando el dedo índice de Len se introdujo dentro de ella.

– Te vi – dijo mientras su dedo se movía dentro de la rubia – tocarte a ti misma, así – el masajeaba el pecho izquierdo y pudo sentir a la juglar levemente temblar – y te escuche… diciendo mi nombre – dijo el pistolero en un tono seductor mientras lamia con la punta de su lengua el cuello de Rin.

– ¡AH! ¡Len! – jadeo la juglar al sentir que la mano que tocaba su pecho descendió para acompañar a la otra. Al sentir el suave rose de los dedos del rubio le dio una sensación más placentera que cuando se masturbaba con sus dedos. Ella dejo de resistirse completamente y guio su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del rubio tocando con las puntas de sus dedos su dorada cabellera. Podría jurar haber percibido que él estaba sonriendo de triunfo – ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le dijo mientras sentía que uno de los brazos del rubio envolvía su cintura. Pero soltó un gritillo cuando la mano que derecha del rubio tomo su brazo y la hizo voltearse y estar cara a cara con el pistolero y que sus labios estén solo unos cuantos centímetros separados.

– Ya te lo dije – dijo mientras se acercaba más a la juglar – te anhelo – agrego mientras juntaba sus labios con los de la rubia.

Rin estaba en una pérdida de palabras. El beso que le estaba dando Len era suave y sencillo. Podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho mientras le daba el acceso a la lengua del rubio que intentaba entrar a la suya. Tembló un poco cuando la lengua del pistolero indagaba dentro de la suya y empezaba a rosar su lengua.

Mientras era besada por Len sintió una mano en su espalda y otra agarrando una de sus suaves sentaderas. No supo en que momento Len la estaba guiando a algún lado, ya que cuando se dio cuenta fue cuando se separó del beso y tropezó y cayó en la tierra, y supo que el rubio la guiaba hacia la orilla de la laguna, pero antes de que dijera algo, el rubio se acomodó sobre ella.

– Dime que me deseas también, Rin

No supo que fue lo que le paso al ver los ojos de Len. Podía ver el anhelo, la impudencia, la codicia tanto en sus ojos como su rostro, paro también pudo detectar el cariño en esa mirada lascivo y avaricioso. Y antes de que dijera algo sintió algo duro rosar su entrada y también percibir que la mano derecha del rubio se puso sobre su vientre y descendió lentamente hacia su empapada clítoris.

– L-Len ¿Q-que te pasa?

Dijo mientras acomodo una de sus manos izquierda sobre el hombro del rubio y se estremecía un poco. Cuando vio fijamente el rostro del pistolero vio que estaba sonriendo y el rubor que estaba en sus mejillas le hizo parecer lindo.

– Tres años, Rin… – Len la miro con libidinosamente – tres años esperando, soñando, deseando… y ni una vez… ni una sola vez Rin – acerco su rostro al de la rubia – hasta esta noche – dijo mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella.

Rin no sabía que decir ante eso. Ella conocía perfectamente bien a Len desde que eran unos niños de cinco años. Sabía que es lo que le gustaba, lo que odiaba, cuando era su cumpleaños, que lugares les gustaba ir e incluso sabía cuál era su arma favorita de las muchas que él tiene en su poder. Pero nunca imagino que él tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos por ella. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir que Len agarro sus muslos y la acerco más a su creciente erección que casi lo confundió con un tubo de metal.

– Len… n-no podemos… ¡AH! – cerro los ojos cuando el empezó a dar besos y lentas y sensuales lamidas en su pálido cuello haciéndola temblar aún más – no podemos hacer esto… nosotros – ella arqueo su espalda al sentir su lengua descender hacia sus pechos y quedar entre ellos.

– ¿Porque?

Esa palabra la hizo quedarse callada.

Al sentir que la lengua del rubio estaba atendiendo a uno de sus pezones, la hizo suspirar de gusto mientras lo sentía lamer y chuparlo. Sintió algo resbalar por su pecho que estaba siendo acaparado por el rubio, y supuso que era un poco de la saliva de Len que se escapó de su boca. No podía pensar con claridad, y como prueba de ella inconscientemente sus manos se enredaron con la melena rubia del pistolero mientras continuaba chupando.

– L-Len, alto – suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos – n-no puedo pensar con claridad

Len dejo de chupar su pecho y levanto la mirada un poco para permitirle ver su cara que tenía una suave sonrisa mientras sentía las manos de la rubia acariciar su cabellera.

– Bueno. No pienses. Solo siente – dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a los labios levemente hinchados de la juglar, pero cuando le faltaba un par de centímetros – Rin… ¿Verdad?

– Verdad ¿De qué?

– Abre los ojos – le ordeno mientras miraba esos labio rojos, para después sonreír al ver que Rin hizo lo que le mando y miro directo hacia ellos – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo el rubio mientras miraba los ojos de su compañero. Len se apartó un poco de ella cuando Rin dejo de tocar su cabello y lo dirigieron a su pecho ligeramente marcado y apartarlo un poco.

– Y-yo… no

– No – el rostro del pistolero se ensombreció mientras repitió la última palabra de Rin –… – sus ojos se ocultaron por su flequillo – ¡NO ME MIENTAS RIN! – Grito de repente haciendo que la rubia se asustara y también se sorprendiera – ¡Tengo ojos! Puedo ver que tus ojos me miran con pasión – dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – ¡Tengo oídos! Puedo oírte gemir de placer cuando te toco – el agarro los muslos de la rubia y lo acerco hacia él y movió hacia adelante su erecto pene. A pesar de que aun tenia puesto su bóxer, era casi como una segunda capa de piel ya que aún estaba mojado – puedo sentirte mover contra mi… tu calor, tu humedad – la miro fijamente – NO TE BURLES DE MI MALDITA SEA – le grito haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos por el miedo – ¿Me deseas? Dime – le dijo con una voz suave.

Rin estaba procesando lo que le acababa de decir Len. He cierto que le estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que no quería que Len lo tocara y besara a su gusto. Francamente no sabía porque se negaba. Tal vez era porque creía que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y después de que termine diga "que fue lo que hice anoche". Aunque era compresible de que estuviera ebrio, a ella aun así le dolería más en que el no recordara que ella se entregó a él, y no sabía si podría quedarse callada ante eso. Pero con las palabras que él le dijo, comprendió que Len no estaba tan ebrio como lo estaba hace horas después de la fiesta. Pero cuando llego a razonarlo, ella se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y frunció el ceño.

– ¡SI! – le grito con algo de pena – sí, ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Len Kagamine! ¡Te ansio! – exclamo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Dios, Rin – sonrió el rubio – he esperado tres años para oírte decir eso

Cuando termino de hablar, él la beso con avidez mientras introducía su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia mientras esta le acariciaba la mejilla. Len se sentía muy dichoso al saber que Rin lo deseaba tanto como el a ella. El rubio agarro las piernas de la juglar y las abrió un poco más y logrando juntar más su "impaciente amigo" a la húmeda entrada de Rin, mientras esta sus gemidos eran obstruidos por su boca y sintió que los brazos de la rubia enrollaron su cuello y lo acerco más para profundizar su beso.

Len soltó el agarre de él muslo derecho para dirigir su mano muy cerca del monte de venus de Rin. Para su sorpresa, cuando sus dedos rosaron esa área Rin se separó del beso dejando salir un largo suspiro, pero lo que lo sorprendió mas fue en que las manos de la rubia dejaron de enrollarse por su cuello y sintió que una mano estaba en su espalda y la otra se introducía dentro de su bóxer.

– He… ahora ella está impaciente – pensó con una sonrisa mientras bajaba un poco la vista queriendo ver el coño de la juglar mejor. Pero sintió que las manos de la rubia dejaron de tocarlo e impedía que su rostro bajara más.

– NO ME MIRES AHÍ – grito mientras intentaba evitar que los ojos del rubio vieran su segunda parte intima.

Pero el pistolero agarro sus muñecas y las sujeto con algo de fuerza, pero no demasiada para no lastimarla.

– Quiero verte, completa

Rin se quedó mirando el rostro apacible de Len, antes de lograr liberar sus muñecas e intentar alejarlo de su vagina expuesta.

– No…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el rubio nuevamente aprisiono sus muñecas y las acomodo a un lado de ella, permitiéndole estar cerca de su cálida entrada. Observo como Len acerco su rostro a su vagina, de la cual se desbordaba sus jugos.

– Hermosa

Escucho al pistolero decir. Y se estremeció cuando la punta de la lengua del rubio lamia su vientre y basaba cerca de su ombligo, y descendía tortuosamente lento hacia su coño. Ella aparto la vista a uno de sus lados, estando impotente mientras sus manos eran prisioneras de las manos de Len le venía a la mente lo que el rubio tenía en su mente.

– Len… por favor no… – hizo un último esfuerzo por tratar de detenerlo, con al menos sus palabras.

– No te escondas de mi – dijo tratando de consolarla – eres hermosa

– LEN

Grito de sorpresa cuando el rubio dejo libre sus muñecas y se arrastró hacia atrás un poco y beso su empapado coño y con sus brazos agarraba sus piernas, lo que evitaba que se alejara de él. Ella tembló de placer cuando la suave y caliente lengua de Len lamia sus labios vaginales que estaban mojados con sus fluidos.

– ¡L-LEN!... ESTO… ES VERGONZOSO… ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDOME?! – le grito mientras sentía que la lengua del pistolero entraba lentamente en su entrada haciendo que suelte un gritillo de dicha mientras enarcaba su espalda – OH LEN POR FAVOR – grito de gozo mientras sintió que la lengua de su compañero se rosaba con sus paredes vaginales internas, y casi haciendo que se corriera cuando sintió ese delicado roce. De su boca no salían más que jadeos y suspiros gusto cuando lo sintió lamer sus paredes más rápido.

Ella siempre había añorado este momento desde que empezó a sentir una gran atracción hacia su pistolero. A veces cuando él se aseguraba que él estaba profundamente dormido, ella se tocaba a si misma mientras tenía en su poder una de las blusas de Len y olfateaba su aroma y pensaba que él era el que la estaba masturbando con sus dígitos hasta hacer la llegar a su deleitante clímax. Cuando su orgasmo pasaba, se aseguraba de limpiar la prenda del rubio ya que a veces se ensuciaba un poco de su esencia y después de limpiarla, la ponía en un lugar en donde se secara mejor y antes de que el pistolero se despertaba la devolvía a su lugar.

Su visión se empezaba a deformarse. No sabía si era por el regocijo de que le estaba haciendo sentir Len con su lengua lamiendo su clítoris cada vez más rápido o el que sentía una muy conocida presión debajo de su vientre que podría liberarse en cualquier momento si el rubio seguía lamiendo sin compasión sus paredes internas y tomando sus jugos que salían de ella. Antes de que decidiera cual fue la razón, sintió la cúspide y deliciosa sensación de su convulsión recorrer su cuerpo haciendo que su líquido blanco saliera de su coño, mientras que el pistolero se tragaba la mayor parte de su esencia.

Ella respiro entrecortadamente mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad, pero siendo sincera, ella quería que esa exquisita sensación durara un poco más, ya que el orgasmo que tuvo hace menos de un minuto, no era nada comparado a cuando se masturbaba con sus dedos. Aun no creía lo que acababa de pasar era real. Ella aun no creía que uno de sus sueños más oscuros se estaba haciendo real. Pero cuando miro a Len que tenía su rostro un poco manchado de su elixir sabía que fue verdad. Miro como el rubio se sentaba y de repente agarro una de sus muñecas y puso su mano en su tórax levemente musculoso.

– Tócame

Esa palabra tomo por sorpresa a la rubia ya que no sabía que responder, porque aún se estaba recuperando un poco de su orgasmo. Ella tembló un poco ya que estaba un poco asustada a lo que él se refería.

– Suéltame

Ella intento golpearlo, pero Len fue ms rápido que ella y atrapo su puño con su mano libre. Cuando vio su rostro no parecía muy feliz.

– He dicho que me toques Rin – le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro con el suyo.

– ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – le dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – ¿Qué quieres de mí? – le dijo mientras lo observaba en silencio. Se quedó en un incómodo silencio hasta que lo vio soltar un suspiro y acomodo una dejo libre sus muñecas y acomodo una de sus manos sobre una de sus mejillas.

– Todo – respondió mientras acercaba sus labios a su oreja – quiero todo de ti – agarro una su sus manos – y esto – puso su mano en su dura erección y vio como la cara de la chica aumento de color en un tiempo record – todo – le dijo una vez más para después reanudar su beso. Él se sintió muy satisfecho al poder continuar el beso con la juglar, pero se sintió más contento cuando la rubia agarro con un poco más firme su entrepierna haciéndolo soltar un gruñido mientras se separó un poco del beso – bien… no te detengas – le dijo mientras dirigía su boca a uno de los pezones de la rubia y lo mordía un poco.

– N-no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo

Él se sintió un poco decepcionado de eso, pero a la vez aliviado, ya que eso demostraba que él era el primero con quien hacia esto, ya que hubo ocasiones que tuvo que estar lejos de ella para conseguir municiones y armas nuevas y le preocupaba mucho que estuviera con otro mientras no la veía.

– Carajo, Rin ya te he dicho que no pienses y que empieces a sentir, por el amor de dios – le dijo con una pequeña vena de enojo en la frente.

– ¿Sentir? – le dijo mientras lo miraba – Len, yo he sentido algo por ti durante años, pero me quede callada ya que no quería que afectara nuestra amistad… y ahora vienes y haces esto, y ahora que recuerdo – le miro con enojo – yo había tratado de renunciar lo que sentía por ti – apretó los dientes – bueno, vete a la mierda, no voy a dejar que tú me lastimes más de lo que has hecho, y ya quítate de encima, idiota

– Rin – dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y con su mano derecha agarraba uno de los pechos de Rin con algo de brusquedad haciéndole sacar un grito de sorpresa – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–…

–… Rin…

– No te hagas el tonto tú lo recuerdas muy bien – dijo mientras apartaba la mirada – no recuerdas a Teto, Neru, Tei y otras más de las cuales tú les coqueteabas con tal de que te dieran pan y municiones gratis

–…

– ¿Crees que no me dolía? O después de esto pondrás en práctica todo lo que has hecho conmigo para conseguirte muchas amantes más – le dijo con asco y agonía – me reusó a ser un juguete

–… Rin… – se le quedo mirando melancólicamente.

–…

– Yo no te usaría de esta forma para después desecharte como una herramienta echada a perder – le dijo suavemente mientras la miraba.

–… ¿Cómo no sé qué tú me lastimaras despues?

Estuvieron en un silencio desagradable, ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palaba. La tensión del ambiente fácilmente se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Len estuvo mirando a un lado suyo antes de que se levantara y diera media vuelta y asombrara la rubia.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, no pienso agregar más leña al fuego

– Len…

– Rin… – se detuvo y la miro por encima de su hombro – no quiero que me consideres un monstruo si hago algo que tu no quieres porque no me tienes mucha confianza – comenzó a retomar su camino – adiós Rin

Len sabía que estaba siendo algo duro con ella pero no quería forzarla a hacerlo con él. Le dolió el hecho de que Rin se mostraba dudosa en cuanto le dijo que no le haría daño. Aunque lo comprendía, sino hubiese coqueteado con otras chicas tal vez ella le tomara más confianza, aunque internamente agradecía de no haber ido muy lejos con las chicas con las que se encontraba, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano se revelaría lo que ha hecho.

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más sintió unos frágiles brazos que envolvían su tórax y le impedían seguir avanzando. Cuando miro por encima de su hombro vio que Rin lo abrasaba por detrás mientras aún estaba desnuda. Las palabras que iba a decirle murieron cuando vio las mejillas dé la juglar empapadas de lágrimas. Cuando ella levanto la vista vio su rostro muy triste mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Al verla así sintió que algo atravesó su corazón de una manera muy dolorosa.

– Rin…

– Lo siento…

Escucho su disculpa.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho Len

Escucho como repetía una y otra vez esa disculpa mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y lo abrasaba con un poco más de fuerza y ocultaba su rostro en su espalda, mojándola con sus lágrimas, pero le restó importancia.

– Lo siento Len *_hip_* – dijo entre sollozos – lo siento por haber dudado de ti aunque fuera por un momento… lo siento si fui muy dura * _hip* _no quería lastimarte con mis palabras_ *hip_* comprenderé si aún estás enojado conmigo… nos conocemos desde niños y sé que tu no me lastimarías… te prometo que nunca más volveré a desconfiar de ti, solo… perdóname

Len no supo que decir. Él estaba feliz de que Rin le creyera de que jamás haría nada para perjudicarla. Pero estaba triste de que él fue el quien ocasiono esas lágrimas de tristeza que no se detenían y continuaban cayendo de esos ojos que le encantaba ver a cada hora del día. El tomo con cuidado las manos de Rin y las separo un poco para poder voltearse y mirar directamente el rostro de la rubia que aún seguía llorando y disculpándose sin parar. El levanto el mentón y ver que los ojos de la juglar había verdadero arrepentimiento y con lentitud le limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

– Rin… te deseo

– ¿Me deseas? – dijo la rubia mientras trataba de detener algunas lágrimas que aún se escapaban de sus ojos.

– Yo anhelo tocarte y escuchar como gritas mi nombre con pasión, deseo sentirte – acomodo unos cabellos detrás de su oreja – ansió que me toques, quiero que tú me sientas, aspiro que tu sientas lo mismo que yo siento cuando estoy cerca de ti… y… – le beso la mejilla – deseo que tú me ames como yo te amo a ti

Se quedaron en silencio los dos. Solo se escuchaba los gritos de los grillos en la noche. Len estaba más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba. No supo porque le confeso lo que sentía por ella. Pero tal vez fue el hecho de que nunca la había visto tan triste como lo estaba ahora. Estaba más triste que el incidente en el que le dio un balazo por accidente a la guitarra de Rin mientras practicaba tiro al blanco con unas latas y botellas de vidrio. Miro el rostro de Rin que mostraba sorpresa al exponer su secreto más profundo.

– Tú… ¿Me amas? – dijo con un hilo de voz mientras sus lágrimas se detenían en su mayoría. El miro el rostro sonrojado de Len y en que pudo haber jurado ver vapor salir de su cabeza – sabes – le miso con ligera molestia – si me lo hubieras dicho mucho antes, me hubieras ahorrado la humillación que me hiciste pasar – dijo mientras apartaba del pistolero, pero escucho una risa haciendo que volteara a mirar al rubio – ¿De qué te ríes?

– Me acabo de dar cuenta… en que todo el tiempo en el que estaba cerca de una chica estabas celosa

– N-no, no lo estaba

– No mientas, lo habías confesado, y tu tartamudeo dice lo contrario – dijo sonriendo el pistolero.

– Bien, si lo estaba, pero al menos conocía a otros chicos lindos mientras no estabas

La sonrisa de Len se borró.

– ¡QUE! ¡¿COMO QUE OTROS CHICOS LINDOS?! ¡¿QUIENES SON?! ¡ESPERA CREO QUE YA SE QUIENES SON! ¡ELLOS CONOCERÁN A MI AMIGA LA BAZUCA! – grito con cólera mientras apretaba los puños y vio que Rin formo una pequeña sonrisa.

– Al menos disimula un poco tus celos – dijo riendo suavemente.

– Como voy a esconder mi ira a aquellos que se acercan demasiado mi princesa – dijo haciendo que la juglar se impresionara.

–… ¿Princesa?

– Para mí, tu eres mi princesa – dijo sonriendo, y provocando que la rubia se avergonzara un poco.

– C-cállate, no digas tonterías – dijo apartando la mirada.

– No son tonterías, eres mi gran princesa – el miro el pecho de Rin – hablando de gran – agarro uno de sus pechos y haciendo que suelte un chillido de desconcierto – ahora me doy cuenta de que tus pechos son un poco más grandes sin que tengas puesta tu ropa.

– D-déjame – ella le golpeo con el puño en el pecho – auch – se besó la mano con la que le golpeo – tu pecho es más duro de lo que creía – mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico, el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella y la mando sobre el pasto otra vez – ¡¿LEN?!

– Ahora, Rin – dijo con una sonrisa mientras tenía su cara entre los pechos de la chica – ahora es un buen momento para decirme

–S-si Len

No sintiéndose muy satisfecho con esa respuesta. El guio su mano izquierda hacia la húmeda clítoris de la rubia y robándole un jadeo en el proceso cuando su mano completa estaba frotando su coño y mojando con su deliciosa esencia su mano mientras que Rin se retorcía debajo de él e intentando inútilmente parar los gritillos que salían de su boca.

– Tendrás que darme una respuesta más detallada – dijo mientras su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

– Te deseo, maldito – le dijo mientras agarraba los dorados cabellos de Len y se sonrojaba más de lo que estaba – anhelo que me toques y ansió poder sentirte – le dijo abochornada por decir eso.

Al escuchar eso Len tarareo un poco y le beso gentilmente la mejilla a Rin mientras se sentaba.

– ¿Con que eso es lo que piensas de mí?

– ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

Len vio que Rin quería sentarse pero se lo impidió poniendo su mano libre en uno de sus hombros y acostarla en el césped y se acomodó sobre ella para asegurar que no se levante y le tapó la boca ya que le dio la corazonada de que si no lo hacía Rin lo insultaría de mil maneras por haberla hecho caer en su juego. Mientras mantenía tapada la boca de la rubia, el dejo de tocar el coño de la rubia y la dirigió hacia su bóxer, y con algo de dificultad se quitó esa molesta prenda. Cuando pudo liberarse de esa ropa, rápidamente quito la mano que obstruía la boca de la rubia y la tapo con sus labios mientras el metió la punta de su virilidad dentro de Rin haciendo que ella se separe del beso y grite de dolor.

Lentamente avanzo hacia adelante en un intento de no darle más agonía a Rin de la que estaba teniendo. Pero el sentir le abrasador calor de la vagina de Rin le costó mucho en no penetrar bruscamente una y otra vez. No quería que su juglar llorara dos veces el mismo día, y aún menos si él era el causante. A pesar de las protestas de Rin el continuo metiendo su "pistola" en su "funda" mientras sentía que los brazos de la rubia lo abrasaba con fuerza en un intento de liberarse un poco del dolor.

Él no se había movido ni casi nada y ya se sentía que iba a alcanzar la cima de su culminación, pero intento retenerse un poco más de tiempo. Pero el dejo pensar en el momento en que sintió la punta de "su arma" chocar con un delgado tejido de piel que señalaba a Rin como una "señorita". Sintió que las manos de Rin descansaban en su espalda y también pudo sentir que los dedos de esta le rasguñaron un poco en cuanto se topó con su himen. Sin esperar su consentimiento él se introdujo con fuerza y rompiendo su castidad y provocando que la rubia clavara y rasguñara su espalda mientras dejaba salir un chillido de angustia.

Sintió dolor cuando ella le rasguño fuertemente en su espalda. Pero no podia quejarse, el dolor de ser profanado por primera vez era aún más doloroso que unos simples rasguños. Cuando se detuvo miro el rostro de Rin que estaba sonrojado y respiraba profundamente mientras tenia fuertemente cerrado los ojos y con algunas lágrimas en ellos. El sintió pena porque después de todo, él fue el causante de que su compañera llorara otra vez en el mismo día. El aparto las lágrimas con sus pulgares y miro a Rin que abrió un poco lo ojos.

Con lentitud el saco su miembro hasta dejar dentro solo la punta de su erección y meterla otra vez. La rubia lo abraso mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de él. Su vaivén fue lento al principio ya que ella aún no se acostumbraba mucho a que algo grande este dentro de ella. A medida que aumentaba sus embestidas a poco a poco con más velocidad y fuerza. Rin dejaba salir de su boca esos gemidos y suspiros que lo hacían sentir más "motivado" a seguir metiendo su virilidad dentro de ella aún más.

A pesar de que disfrutaba mucho envestirla y hacer realidad sus más oscuros sueños, el empezaba a sentirse un poco cansado en esa posición. Y de repente le vino una idea en cómo solucionar eso. El tomo de las caderas a la rubia y la sentó sobre el haciendo que ella tuviera completamente metido su pene. Vio como la juglar se estremeció un poco en tener dentro de ella su erección. El la ayudo a ponerse de cuclillas y movió sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras que esta enrollo sus brazos en su cuello. El gruño cuando Rin empezó a moverse por sí sola y aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos. Pero no le gustó mucho en que ella tenía su rostro en su hombro.

– Mírame – le dijo a la rubia mientras agarraba sus hombros y haciendo que estén rostro con rostro, aunque ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Sin avisar el tomo los labios dé la juglar con los suyos mientras asaltaba la boca de esta con su lengua y ella le correspondía. Aunque disfrutara mucho el sabor de la boca de Rin, el también extrañaba saborear esos montículos que se movían con cada movimiento que hacia la rubia mientras se penetraba a sí misma. Cuando atrapo ese pezón con su boca escucho un aullido de deleite cuando lo empezaba a lamer y succionar su pecho otra vez.

– P-por favor… n-no… te detengas – la rubia miro al pistolero mientras seguía jugando con su pecho, y sin poder contenerse – MAS – grito mientras seguía entrando y saliendo del pene del rubio. Al gritar eso hizo que para su disgusto, Len se detuviera en chupar su seno.

– ¿Quieres más? – le pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

– M-mas – dijo mientras lo miraba.

En una rápida celeridad Len cambio de posición con Rin quedando ella debajo de él mientras comenzaba a penetrarla con fuerza mientras agarraba una de las manos de la rubia y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Él estaba más que feliz al ver que la rubia estaba gritando su nombre y disfrutaba de esto tanto como él lo estaba. Tres años reprimiendo esos deseos carnales que lo atormentaban cada vez que miraba y escuchaba la voz de Rin cada vez que llamaba su nombre.

Para su mala suerte el sintió que él iba a correrse casi en cualquier momento. El disfrutaba mucho poder estar en esa posición únicamente con Rin. Pero a pesar de que las paredes vaginales de la juglar apretaban su duro miembro, también disfrutaba como el calor del coño de Rin lo estrujaba. Antes de que el orgasmo llegara, el mojo su pulgar y su dedo índice con su saliva y mientras profanaba a Rin pellizco la vulva de la rubia haciéndole que soltara un grito de sorpresa y deleite. Él quería durar un poco más y ver el rostro de Rin mientras se retorcía de placer y seguía gritando su nombre. Pero tanto el como ella gritaron al unísono cuando las paredes de la chica comprimieron con fuerza la virilidad del pistolero haciendo que el semen de este saliera "disparado" dentro de la juglar.

Con la poca fuerza que a Len le quedaba, el salió de Rin y se acostó junto a ella. Cuando la miro pudo ver reflejado el puro éxtasis y el gozo en su rostro mientras recuperaba su aliento. El acomodo uno de sus brazos en ella para acercarla a él y besarla suavemente en sus labios. Cuando él pudo volver a moverse casi sin dificultad, él se levantó y agarro y cargo con mucho cuidado a Rin que aún estaba algo extasiada por ese glorioso espasmo. Cuando el camino hacia la laguna, Len metió uno de sus pies y se estremeció al sentir el agua fría. Pero de todos modos entro al agua con la rubia en sus brazos, mientras que esta grito al sentir el agua helada tocar su piel.

– ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA?! – Grito con enojo mientras su sonrojo desapareció – yo estaba cómoda

El la miro por un momento antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella y darle un casto beso, para después reír levemente.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido? – dijo la juglar mientras veía reír al rubio.

– Yo estaba caliente – le dijo mientras la miraba con una sensual sonrisa – y también, pensé que el agua podría calmar tu dolor

–… – Rin se le quedo mirando en silencio mientras un ligero sonroso aparecía en sus mejillas – gracias – le agradeció mientras abrasaba su cuello y lo besaba suavemente, y cuando se separó de él – la próxima vez are todo lo que tú me digas

Len la miro con sorpresa al escuchar que ella lo dijo en un tono seductor haciéndolo sonreír.

– Con que… la próxima vez

Dijo mientras dejaba en libertad las piernas de la rubia y ella lo abrasaba, haciendo que los pechos de esta se aplanaran con el tórax de este.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aquí termina este one-shot basado en PartyxParty y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. <strong>

**Antes de dar por terminado este one-shot quiero desearles a todos otra vez Feliz Año Nuevo y un atrasado Feliz Navidad, y espero que este año les sea igual o mejor que el 2014. Y creo que este es uno de los primeros fic de este año... como sea una vez mas espero que les haya gustado este one-shot y también debo avisarles que ya no falta mucho en que comience a hacer los fics que estarán basados en los capítulos de Ecos del Tiempo, pero antes de eso, hare los dos o tres fics que son parte de mis nuevos proyectos, y después hare esos fics.**

**Bien es todo y espero que les gustara este one-shot y les agradecería mucho si dejaran reviews. **


End file.
